


唯阿她还不知道

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 一个ooc小短打
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Yaiba Yua





	唯阿她还不知道

唯阿她还不知道。

不知道她已经被我操纵的事实。

真可笑。

不知道为什么自己的办公室总是黑色的，总把自己的脸庞打成黑白两面。

“唯阿。”

“是。”

今天也从一大早就开始了，开始了见到她的生活。

刃就这样站在天津的眼前，站在棋盘上的每一处，蔓延黑色的每一块方格。

“唯阿。”

“……是。”

刃的语气变得迷离，要做到这样的事情其实非常简单。

只要她的瞳仁里写满了我的影子就好。

天津走上前，轻轻的对上了唯阿的嘴角。

其实这并没有什么意义，刃的嘴唇很软，就跟自己想象的一样。一旦放手，一切又会回到原点。天津轻轻的搂上刃的腰，对方只是个被操纵的人偶，压根没有扭动关节的力气。

“唯阿。”

“……是。”

我在她的唇间画着唯阿两个字，她也将气息涌入我的喉中。这样就好了，不对……再有点抒情的纯音乐就好了，用上自己珍藏很久的黑胶唱片机，放着不是那么清晰，也没有那么复杂的小曲子。扮演着相对虚妄的，无意义的假想恋人。

谁的心里也没写上感情二字。

那就再稍微……让这时光再长些吧。

———————END.


End file.
